repomenfandomcom-20200215-history
Clues and Puzzles solved
A history of clues and puzzles solved, codes cracked, and information located for the duration of the hunt. Please feel free to add to this list, include details that are missed and give credit where it is due. 'First Tasks' The first day of the hunt, the runners had no tasks assigned from the task list, the hunters had to find the tasks. Wired March issue had Ocurity ad in the back which lead to www.wired.com/repomen Red laser scan of barcodes gave each runner an Oz alter identity. Tasks were found in the Repomen movie trailer, listed by Oz identity. Credit: � Gertrude Grummond: March 16th On March 16th, Lexi Raiman posted new clues to two new packages. One of them was a rebus puzzle, found on Deviantart in the Repo Men Artiforg Design contest. The puzzle was one of the toughest yet, but finally in a collaboration between @GenevaC, @Melpoemene, @LotusHenna and @Eviltikimonkey, we figured it out. H + arm + on + IX (nine in roman numerals). @GenevaC's epiphany on the roman numeral was our clincher! Harmonix! We tracked down Harmonix Music Services in Cambridge, and @melpoemene had someone give the password (also in the clue: "I am with the Repo Men") to retrieve it. Ophelia Mitchell: March 16th On� March 16th, Lexi Raiman posted new clues to two new packages.� One of them was� � http://i1017.photobucket.com/albums/af299/TheUnionCares/opheliadata.png.� From these numbers, @melpoemene discovered the following message:� FIND THE SHAGGY MAN. Hunters are still looking into the meaning of this clue. The contact for the package is NOT Leslie Evans of Shaggyman.com. He has been contacted and requested that there be no more phone calls or e-mails. (also, the guy is pretty cool!) Gertrude Grummond: March 16th� The second clue was a picture puzzle from Gertrude Grummond's file (http://cs.condenastdigital.com/cs/wordpress/repomen/?p=1351). Once Portaplaya posted the semiphore translated to the letter "D", Moongoddess realized the solution was D+evian+tart = deviantArt.com. The hunters immediately discovered a Repo Men art contest (http://browse.deviantart.com/contests/2010/repomen/) had been held and began scouring the entries submitted. discovered Gertrude's submission (http://gertieg.deviantart.com/art/my-art-class-s-submission-157364770). Hunters are still deciphering this clue. Daniel Darwidge: March 14th On March 13th Lexi Raiman of Union Security posted to www.wired.com/repomen a fragment of Daniel Darwidge's case file. � � On March 14th they added a larger fragment: � gconventional identified this as Daniel Darwidge's Live Journal page: http://darwidge.livejournal.com/ The Haiku Revue. repomen of the International Repomen Conglomerate determined/tested the following: *there are 17 movie reviews (18 including Darwidge's header) *every review was posted on the release date for the movie excpet for 2: Repomen and Green Zone *these two were both posted to the Haiku Revue 12 days before movie release *a number of reviews contain puns but not all *some reviews� reference other movies - Repomen review� references Logan's Run and Ghost Dog *a Japanese haiku is made of 17 mora *Lrkr tried every 12th� mora, every 12th word, every 17th mora or word *shinma suggested trying a 7,5,5 pattern � Solve: JJMcElroy found the solution: take the first mora for the first review, 2nd for the 2nd through to the last... � Solution: watch the mo tion com ic at the pan el for that won der ful 4 some � So what: Seems to refer to a panel at the South by Southwest swsx film fest in Austin 12-21, that includes a discussion of the Repomen hunt. Credit: Hunters who contributed to this solution (please add your name): JJMcElroy, Lrkr, eviltikimonkey, JoeDeveloper, SurelyHolmes, LotusHenna, Zetta, shinma... � � � � Under construction March 15th... � � Motion Comic Lexi at the Union has indicated that all of the relevant information has been acquired from this clue/puzzle. Animated Comic Puzzle Advance Screening All screening of Repomen Movie have been completed. At one of these a map purportedly for Finding Shaggy Man was turned over to a Repoman in attendance. Care Packages *Care Packages and e-mail correspondence between conspirators. Tik Tok Info Check out the map clips and locations revealed through Tik Tok thus far. Last Code Intercept from Satellite 130814140824 021105 150514140824 1217260609 17081022 0208 2305 26 24261414 23050502 150818 1002 021105 061012 080123261710042210 011006111017261019 100910 021105 242601101722 Using A=1, B=2, etc., converts to: MHNNHW BKE OENNHX LQZFI QHJV BH WE Z XZNN WEEB OHR JB BKE FJL HAWZQJDVJ AJFKJQZJS JIJ BKE XZAJQV Then it's a substitution cipher to get the solve: MHNNHW BKE OENNHX LQZFI QHJV BH WE follow the yellow brick road to me Z XZNN WEEB OHR JB BKE FJL i will meet you at the cab HAWZQJDVJ AJFKJQZJS JIJ BKE XZAJQV ozmiranda zachariah aka the wizard Final Puzzle MAINS GRANT FEE FIR CHEF EPEE LEMON NICK GEM PENCIL GO ROBBER CLEAVING ONTO DUN KARMA POP RICH HUNT ALONE HACK GIN ROOK OVER OLD JEEP MACED PITIER VENT AFFAIR LET KINKY MOVIE A COLLAR RCB WAFER MICRO CLERKED VERT HAN This is a list of hunter names, each anagrammed with one letter missing. MAINS = Shinma (h) GRANT FEE = FreeAgent (e) FIR CHEF = Chriffer ® EPEE LEMON = Melpoemene (m) NICK GEM PENCIL = Menacingpickle (a) GO ROBBER = Beornborg (n) CLEAVING ONTO = Gconventional (n) DUN KARMA = Darkhuman (h) POP RICH = RepoChip (e) HUNT ALONE = LotusHenna (s) HACK GIN ROOK = Cookingshark (s) OVER OLD JEEP = JoeDeveloper (e) MACED = Mescad (s) PITIER = irepoit (o) VENT AFFAIR = EvanRatliff (l) LET KINKY MOVIE = Eviltikimonkey (i) A COLLAR = Carloatl (t) RCB WAFER = Fubarcrew (u) MICRO CLERKED = Derrickmcleod (d) VERT HAN = TheRaven (e) Reading the missing letters in order, this gives "HERMANN HESSE SOLITUDE"